The instant invention relates generally to fence posts and more specifically it relates to a fence post made out of reinforced concrete to support fencing wire.
Numerous fence posts have been provided in prior art that are adapted to support wire strand fencing. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,646,909; 2,641,448 and 2,785,876 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.